Dimension Skip
by Jims
Summary: COMPLETE Harry and Ron find a spell that will allow them to travel to an alternate dimension, will Hermione agree to help or will she miss out on the oppurtunity of a lifetime?
1. Default Chapter

This story is inspired by the Red Dwarf episode 'Parallel Universe' (series 2). I own neither Red Dwarf nor Harry Potter and am making no money etc. etc. so don't sue. You know the drill guys, (.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"You've got your basic dimensions, length, breadth, depth and time. The fifth dimension is co-existing realities, two bodies sharing the same space but unaware of each other...there will be differences," - Holly, Red Dwarf's trusty computer.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Hermione snapped irritably as her two best friends burst through the portrait hole. This was not her day. Ron and Harry had crept out without her while she had been studying and they had been playing wizard chess. It was the Christmas holidays, and her, Ron and Harry were some of the few Gryffindors who had stayed behind. The fact that she didn't notice them missing for awhile and their wide grins didn't improve her mood one bit either.  
  
"Guess what we found?" Ron said excitedly, plonking into a seat across from her.  
  
"A thirteenth use of dragon's blood?" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ron chose to ignore this comment, instead placing a book with a thump down on the table. Hermione glanced at it. 'Little Known Spells' was embossed on the cover in peeling gold writing. It looked very old. "It's a book," Hermione said flatly.  
  
"But not just any book," Harry chirped eagerly, sounding like a salesman, "we found it in the library," Ron clapped his hand to his forehead before giving Harry a look that plainly said: That was the part we weren't going to tell her, REMEMBER??  
  
"Which part of the library?" Hermione asked, eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed. Ron pasted on an innocent smile and tried to talk his way out of it, but Hermione persisted, enjoying seeing him squirm under her gaze, mainly because of her mood. "Which part?" she demanded. Ron's eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape, before lowering in defeat and muttering, "The restricted section,"  
  
"You stole a book from the Restricted Section?" Hermione cried, allowing her voice to rise a few notches.  
  
"Not stole.." Harry began, and Hermione looked sharply at him. He flinched. "More like..borrowed," He'd set himself up and they all knew it. Hermione went in for the kill.  
  
"Without a signature?" she said, "That's stealing," she leaned back in her chair with a smug look on her face and crossed her arms as if closing the subject. "I want nothing to do with what you're planning,"  
  
"But Hermione.." Ron said, and she rediverted her gaze to his face, "we need your help." He summoned from within him some of the eagerness he had had earlier, "You see, we found this brilliant spell.." As if on cue, Harry picked up the book and flipped through the pages. After a minute or two, he replaced the book in front of Hermione. She held Ron's gaze for a moment longer to build suspense, and the cast her eyes at the open book in front of her. The pages smelled musty. The writing was in old font and faded in places.  
  
'Skipedia Dimensa  
  
DIMENSION SKIP'  
  
Announced the title. Hermione's eyes widened with interest. Harry and Ron exchanged glances with grins, they knew they had her now.  
  
'Skipedia Dimensa is a complicated spell and one that has been performed few times throughout history. Because of its obscurity, no law has yet been past by the Ministry of Magic to forbid this spell. Skipedia Dimensa allows the caster (person performing the spell) to cross over to the next dimension, i.e. co-existing realities.  
  
Hermione looked up with her mouth open. "Come on Hermione, you have to admit it would be fun," Ron tempted.  
  
'And we need your help, we can't do it on our own," Harry threw in a bit of flattery, and both he and Ron gave Hermione puppy dog looks. Hermione bit her lip. She was torn between paying them back and skipping the risk of breaking the rules; and seizing the opportunity of a lifetime and having a bit of fun. What should she do... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her decision was made. The guys had let her sleep on it. She had a long warm shower, and dressed slowly, deliberately taking her time. She giggled when she imagined Ron and Harry waiting impatiently for her, glancing at the door every few seconds.  
  
She descended the stairs and sauntered into the Great Hall. Plopping into a seat between Ron and Harry, she didn't say a word or even make eye contact. Hermione struggled to keep a wide grin off her face, as you could practically cut the anticipation in the air with a knife. You could tell by how rigidly both boys were sitting that they were dying to ask her what she had decided, but were biting their tongues so as to avoid a flat refusal.  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled mischievously. She planned to prolong the suspense as long as she could. Hermione selected a piece from the pile in front of her and carefully sliced it into perfect quarters. She delicately chose a section, and nibbled at it daintily. From the corner of her eye she glanced at the boys on either side of her. They were perched on the edge of their seats. --Good--, she thought with satisfaction. After finally finishing her toast, she sipped some pumpkin juice and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Placing her hands in her lap, she cleared her throat. Ron and Harry leaned in eagerly. Hermione paused. "I'm in," she said simply. No sooner than these words were uttered, Ron exploded. "Yes!" He cried, leaping out of his seat and receiving a reproving look from Professor McGonagall. He sank back into his chair with slightly redder cheeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

During that day, Ron, Harry and Hermione read and reread the spell. "We need to learn this wand waving sequence," Hermione said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at the boys with a frown. "It looks difficult," she said grimly. There were diagrams of a wand at each stage of the sequence. Hermione read a segment from the book, "If more than one person is performing the spell, all must perform the wand segment of the spell in perfect synchronisation. The more people performing the spell, the more powerful it is. A flash of light will be emitted as the spell is completed, though it is so rapid, one would miss it if they blinked."  
  
Over the next one and a half weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione practised the wand waving sequence over and over again. They needed to learn a series of twirls and patterns, which were to be performed individually. Then they were to put their wand tips together, before joining hands and chanting the spell. They could only stay in the next dimension for 24 hours.  
  
Finally, they felt they were ready. Hermione felt like she had swallowed Mexican jumping beans. It was all she could do to hold in her excitement. They went into a secluded part of the library and stood the required length apart. They were all nervous. Hermione took a deep breath and began chanting the spell softly. "Skipedia dimensa, skipedia dimensa.." Harry and Ron joined in. They began the wand waving sequence, which they knew so well they could do it with their eyes closed. After that part was over, they moved in and tightened the circle as they joined hands. They had to repeat the chant 5 more times for the spell to work. "Skipedia dimensa, skipedia dimensa, skipedia dimensa, skipedia dimensa," --One more to go!-Hermione thought excitedly, her heart racing. "Skipedia dimensa!"  
  
Suddenly the floor under their feet gave way, and they were swirling rapidly in a seemingly downwards direction. Hermione's stomach lurched, it was like riding downhill on a roller coaster. All three had their eyes wrenched shut, and were holding hands tight enough to cut off circulation. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Hermione was the first to open her eyes, and found herself in exact same place as they had left. Her heart sank as she assumed the spell had failed.  
  
She blinked back tears as a wave of misery washed over her. They'd tried so hard. What had gone wrong? She looked at Harry and Ron, expecting to see disappointment on their faces, but got the surprise of her life to see their astonished looks. Their eyes were diverted to something behind her and their mouths were open. Very slowly she turned, and gasped at what she saw. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" A tall girl with flaming red hair and a bunch of freckles exclaimed. The girl next to her had brilliant green eyes framed by circular glasses, untidy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar running across her forehead. The boy on her right had rather bushy brown hair.  
  
Hermione and the others exchanged looks. They're us! she mouthed with an elated look on her face. Ron cleared his throat and outstretched his hand. They jumped and eyed it warily. Ron withdrew it, embarrassed. "Hi," he said uncertainly, "we're from the another dimension." Harry slapped his hand to his forehead. -That won't freak them out at all-he thought sarcastically.  
  
"You performed the skipedia dimensa spell?" The boy piped up unexpectedly, eyes goggling, "That's a highly complicated spell, and probably breaking about twenty school rules.." His face displayed a battle within him of whether to be impressed or disapproving. Ron snorted. "Hermione," he said, swivelling to face her, "I'd like you to meet your male opposite," He and Harry stifled a laugh and Hermione shot them a deadly look. "Hi," she addressed the boy, "I'm Hermione,"  
  
"Herman," he replied.  
  
"I'm Harriet," the black haired girl chirped. She motioned towards the red haired girl beside her. "That's Veronica,"  
  
"Call me Ronnie," said Ron's opposite, making a face at her proper name. Both groups stood there for a moment, taking each other in. "So," Ron began, nudging the floor with his shoe. He glanced up at Ronnie, before looking at the floor again. "If genders are opposite, that means you have, five sisters and one brother?"  
  
Ronnie nodded with a look that plainly said 'unfortunately'. She took a deep breath and began counting off on her fingers, "The youngest is Reginald, we normally call him Gin; and then there's me; then Freda and Georgina, they're twins; Priscilla; Charlene and Belinda," She grinned at Ron, who returned the grin. "How about you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there's." they both began drifting off towards the entrance of the library. Herman and Hermione were discussing which subjects they should take on next year. "Oh!" Herman said suddenly, "We can't let anyone see you guys!" Harriet rolled her eyes and smiled knowingly at Harry. He smiled back. "Hey," he said, "Who did Herman go to the Yule Ball with?"  
  
"Viktoria Krum," Harriet said wistfully, "Ronnie got really jealous. I reckon she's got a bit of a thing for Herman.." As they all chatted and walked away, Draco Malfoy grinned evilly from the shadows. 


	5. Chapter 5

*I'm so sorry guys...I've had work and exams and everything. Now it's holidays, so I've got no excuse. I'm sorry!!*  
  
The next 23 hours were some of the best in their lives. None of them slept a wink. They sat in a corner of the common room and chatted for hours between themselves. They all, at sometime during that long talk, revealed their deepest secrets and fears. On a walk to stretch their legs, Harry (wearing the invisibility cloak) and Harriet discussed their feelings for Cho, how it was like to live with the Dursleys' and how they hated being the centre of attention all the time. On similar walks, Ron and Ronnie told of their jealousy of their best friend and the pressure they felt to be something good like their older siblings; and Herman and Hermione loved to have someone who understood them (even if it was themselves), until an argument broke out. Hermione stormed into the common room, for once not considering if anyone saw her. She stood above Ron and Harry, who were now gaping at her (thank goodness they were under Harry's invisibility cloak!). "Am I really that much of a.. a.." she floundered for words (another first), ".a SQUARE??" Ron snorted and put his fist in his mouth to stop him bursting with laughter. Harry struggled to keep his voice calm, but didn't repress a wide smile, she couldn't see him after all. "Uh..yes, I'm sorry to say." Hermione looked deflated, before glaring furiously at the spot next to Harry. She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
The next morning, Herman, Ronnie and Harriet went down to the Great Hall, with Harry, Hermione and Ron under one of the invisibility cloaks. Hermione and Herman appeared to have made up. Strangely enough, she hadn't objected to Ronnie's suggestion that they come down for breakfast. It was so unusual for Harry and the others to see the gender opposites of their teacher and peers. Harry, Hermione and Ron spotted Draco's gender opposite the moment they set foot in the Great Hall. She had long silver blond hair and pircing gray eyes. She was flanked by two heavy set girls with lopsided faces. "That's Dracina Malfoy," whispered Ronnie to where she hoped the others were, "She's a bitch."  
  
Proffesor Alba Dumbledore still had flowing silver hair, but no beard. At on stage of breakfast she sauntered up to Harriet, Herman and Ronnie, her blue eyes twinkling. After exchanging small talk, she leaned in with a smile. "Enjoying your friends' stay I assume?" All three of their mouths dropped open. Dumbledore chuckled, before winking at the three under the cloak. Then she turned on her heel and was gone. All six of them stared at each other before breaking into giggles.  
  
Finally, the time came for them to go. 


	6. Chapter 6

There was movement in the darkened library. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, and Ron gulped. "Lumos," Harry muttered. Everyone gasped as Draco Malfoy leapt off a couch, on which lay Dracina, who tried to hide her face in her hands. "What are you doing here?" Draco hissed. Colour sprang to his normally pale cheeks as he frantically attempted to straighten his robes and tidy his hair by running his hand through it. Both Dracina and him were breathing heavily. "I could ask you the same question!" Hermione hissed back angrily. Draco took a moment to answer, "I must have got caught in the power of your spell." Hermione was about to inform him that it wasn't possible, when she remembered what the book said, 'The more people performing the spell, the more powerful it is,'  
  
"Oh," was all she could manage, a little deflated. Ron started to laugh. "She's you!" he cried, "You were snogging yourself!" He broke into peals of laughter, and doubled over. Hermione and Herman shot him a look, and Harry, Ronnie and Harriet struggled to keep smiles of their faces. The idea was pretty funny.  
  
"I couldn't help it. She's so.." Draco said, glancing at Dracina and licking his lips as if to savour her taste, "irresistible,"  
  
"She's you!!" Harry said incredulously.  
  
"Exactly," Draco said with a smirk. Harry looked disgustingly at him for a moment before casting a look over his shoulder to the others, which plainly said, 'you can't beat that logic,'  
  
"I'm telling Snape as soon as we get back!" Draco threatened.  
  
"That's if we take you back," Hermione retorted. Panic fleeted across Draco's face, but only for an instant. "I'll just tell the Snape in this dimension,"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine," she said acidly, "We'll take you back. But if you utter a WORD of this to ANYONE, your little love affair with, hehem, yourself will spread like wildfire,"  
  
Draco's cheeks reddened, from either embarrassment or anger. "Fine," he said curtly.  
  
"Good," Hermione said smugly.  
  
After exchanging hugs and goodbyes, Harry, Hermione and Ron got into their circle. "Malfoy!" Hermione barked. He had disappeared behind the library bookshelves with Dracina to, er, say goodbye privately. He came out with a very big smile on his face. Dracina poked her head out and winked at him. Ron made a gagging sound. After saying one last goodbye, Harry, Ron and Hermione began the spell that would take them back home.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
